


Cuore in rinascita

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Early Work, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hatred, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Sono un uomo.Oppure non lo sono?
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 1





	Cuore in rinascita

** Cuore in Rinascita **

Sono un uomo.

Oppure non lo sono?

Non sei mai stata brava a farmelo capire. Mascheri il tuo volto per non farmi leggere ciò che tenti di celarmi da troppo tempo.

Che in realtà stai mentendo. A me, agli altri, ma soprattutto a te stessa.

E allora se ne hai il coraggio, dimmi che cosa sono per te? Oggetto. Perché quando vieni a nasconderti fra le mie lenzuola, in te non c’è calore.

La bestia dovrei essere io. Sei riuscita con un solo battito di ciglia ad invertire i ruoli.

Ma quando vedrai oltre, tutto questo amore finirà per soffocarti.


End file.
